


nothing less, nothing more

by kjh2831



Category: CNBLUE (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M, a drabble, lapslock, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjh2831/pseuds/kjh2831
Summary: they are friends.





	nothing less, nothing more

_ **i.** _

they are friends, no less, no more.

he likes her, she knows.

she doesn’t, he knows.

they are comfortable in that way.

_ **ii.** _

[mr_kanggun posted a story]

she sees herself performing a forgotten song, standing on a strange stage, being watched by thousand eyes who are ready to judge her, to mock her.

‘the military is cheering for you.’ he writes as a caption.

‘good job, soojung-ah.’ he secretly sends her a message.

‘i miss you.’ is what she types.

‘delete it, i hate you.’ is what she sends.

_ **iii.** _

[vousmevoyez sent a photo]

he sees his princesses; chichi and ddadda sleeping peacefully beside a sleeping soojung.

‘eonnie took this. i might be taking away your kids kk.’

‘jealous. how to be a cat?’

‘go home, first.’

‘is that an invitation?’

‘maybe.’

_ **iv.** _

she’s all about luxury and classy parties, chatting with other socialites about artificial things.

it’s the reason why she and he don’t match in certain eyes even though both of them are in the same industry.

he, despite being successful, is not on her level.

still, he is comfortable, giving her space and attention and care and assurance and everything she can’t get from anyone else.

she can’t reciprocate, but she can do other things.

…like tending to his mini-garden.

[vousmevoyez sent a photo]

‘the flowers, they are still alive. thank me.’

‘you’re the prettiest flower.’ he replies teasingly.

‘what do you want?’ he adds.

‘you.’

‘soojung.’

‘kidding.’

‘stop playing with my feelings : (‘

‘ha ha, then stop having one.’

‘can’t stop me now~.’

‘then don’t.’

‘you are unbelievable.’

_ **v.** _

“honey, i’m home.” he calls teasingly, feeling excited and happy to be free at last, and to have her in his place, though for the purpose of welcoming him back as well giving his cats back.

she’s asleep on the couch. he smiles.

he sits on the floor next to her.

“hello, my princess.”

he’s about to lean forward to steal a kiss on her forehead.

her eyes snap open. they stare at each other.

then they lean in for a kiss. or two. or endless.

“be mine.” he says.

“for tonight.” she agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry.


End file.
